Follow Me
| image = E-girls - Follow Me CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Follow Me DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Follow Me One Coin CD.jpg|mu-mo E-girls - Follow Me Digital.jpg|Digital | title = Follow Me | artist = E-Girls | type = Single | album = Lesson 1 | released = August 29, 2012 (Digital Single) October 3, 2012 (General release) | b-side = "Suki Desuka?" "READY GO" "Himawari (E-Girls Version)" | formats = Digital download, CD single, CD+DVD | recorded = 2012 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 04:07 (song) 20:37 (CD+DVD) 32:56 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Fujibayashi Shoko | producer = ArmySlick, Jam9 | chronoartist= E-girls | chronotype = Single | previous = "One Two Three" (2012) | current = "Follow Me" (2012) | next = "THE NEVER ENDING STORY" (2013) | chronotype2 = Digital Single | previous2 = | current2 = "Follow Me" (2012) | next2 = "JUST IN LOVE" (2012) | tracklist = # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Loving bell # One Two Three # READY GO # Shiny girls # Take it Easy! # love letter (Album special Version) # Suki Desuka? # JUST IN LOVE # Celebration! # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Tadaima! (Album special Version) # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # love letter (Acoustic Version) | video = E-Girls - Follow Me (Video Clip - Short ver.) | audio = E-Girls - Follow Me (audio)|Original |COLORFUL ROCK ver. E-girls - Follow Me (E.G. TIME Version) (audio)|E.G. TIME ver. E-girls - Follow Me (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Follow Me" is the third single of E-Girls. It was first released as a digital single on August 29, 2012. The physical edition of the single was released on October 3, 2012 in three editions: a limited CD+DVD edition, a regular CD Only edition, and a mu-mo edition featuring only the title track. This is the debut single of the unit bunny on the group, also of EGD member Ikuta Risa. The song got certified Double Platinum for selling above 500,000 copies digitally. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59186/B, ¥2,052) * CD Only (RZCD-59187, ¥1,296) * mu-mo (RZC1-59199, ¥514) Tracklist Digital Single # Follow Me CD+DVD ; CD # Follow Me # READY GO # Suki Desuka? (好きですか?; Do You Love Me?) # Himawari (E-Girls Version) (ヒマワリ; Sunflower) # Follow Me (Instrumental) ; DVD # Follow Me (Video Clip) # Follow Me (Making Clip) CD Only # Follow Me # READY GO # Suki Desuka? # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Follow Me (Instrumental) # READY GO (Instrumental) # Suki Desuka? (Instrumental) # Himawari (E-Girls Version) (Instrumental) mu-mo Edition # Follow Me Digital Edition # Follow Me # READY GO # Suki Desuka? # Himawari (E-Girls Version) Featured Members * Dream ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** KAREN ** KAEDE ** YURINO * FLOWER ** Fujii Shuuka ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * bunny (debut single) ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Takeda Kyoka ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Hagio Misato (Seifuku Dance only) ** Oishi Miyuu (Seifuku Dance only) (last release) ** Inagaki Rio (Seifuku Dance only) ** Vats Mira (Seifuku Dance only) (last release) * EGD ** Suda Anna ** Ikuta Risa (debut single) Song Information ; Vocalists : Ami, KAREN, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Fujibayashi Shoko ;Music : ArmySlick, Jam9 ;Other Information :Arrangement: ArmySlick Music Video Information ; Performers : * Main Video Clip: SAYAKA, KAEDE, YURINO, Fujii Shuuka, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takeda Kyoka, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Suda Anna, Ikuta Risa ** Seifuku Dance Intro: SAYAKA, KAREN, KAEDE, YURINO, Fujii Shuuka, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takebe Yuzuna, Takeda Kyoka, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Hagio Misato, Oishi Miyuu, Inagaki Rio, Vats Mira, Suda Anna ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * "Limited Collection" (track #1) * Lesson 1 (track #1) * COLORFUL POP (Follow Me -COLORFUL ROCK-; track #14) * E.G. TIME (Follow Me (E.G. TIME version); track #14) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #3) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #3) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * Lesson 1 * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Dream Ami version | image = Dream Ami - Re Dream CD cover.jpg | title = Follow Me (Dream Ami version) | artist = | original = | album = | released = October 4, 2017 | recorded = 2017 | genre = Pop | length = 05:39 }} On October 4, 2017, Dream Ami released her own version of the song as the track #11 of her first solo album Re: Dream. The song have a different jazz-like arrangement than the original version. Song Information ; Lyrics : Fujibayashi Shoko ;Music : ArmySlick, Jam9 ;Other Information :Arrangement: ArmySlick Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * Re: Dream (track #11) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 47,039 Total Sales of 2012: 44,722 (#172 single of the year) Total Sales of 2013: 2,317* Trivia * Due to the increase of members, starting from this single, LDH used a new system for the release of singles where the girls are required to undergo a period of training and afterwards, the girls who excelled and fit the image of the single would be chosen to participate. * First release to include members Takebe Yuzuna, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Takeda Kyoka, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka and Ikuta Risa. Also it is the only release to include Hanayama Mizuki, Vats Mira and Oishi Miyuu on the E-Girls line-up, although Vats and Oishi only appear on the Seifuku Dance segment of the music video. * The music video for "Follow Me" currently have above 52 million views on YouTube, being their most popular video.https://www.youtube.com/user/avexnetwork/videos?sort=p&shelf_id=0&view=0 * This is the first song that appears in the game Just Dance Wii U. Videos E-Girls - Seifuku Dance ~Follow Me~ (Short ver.) E-Girls - READY GO|Audio only - Short ver. E-Girls - Suki Desuka?|Audio only - Short ver. E-Girls - Himawari (E-Girls Version)|Audio only - Short ver. References External Links * Single Page * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: ** Digital Single: iTunes | Recochoku ** Full Single: iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Songs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Double Platinum Certification Category:Cover Songs Category:Dream Ami Songs Category:Dream Ami Album Tracks Category:2017 Songs